


【真幸】无题（清水文）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 4





	【真幸】无题（清水文）

这是lof上发的第一篇文，为真幸这个cp的第一次产出。  
现在回头看要修改的地方很多，不过无所谓了，都是自己写的，哪怕尬也要记录下来。 

ps此文清水。

1\. 

天下大乱，各地大名崛起，战乱纷争。

立海城大名旗下将星云集。在幸村精市、真田弦一郎、柳莲二等大将的带领下，经四处征伐逐渐统一，天下初定。

大名因旧疾，身体每况愈下，临终前剥夺其子嗣继承权，将大名之位传给了第一主将幸村精市。 

其子不满，带领其家臣叛逃，四处集结兵力，意图夺回大名之位。

新任大名幸村精市派真田弦一郎带兵平叛。 

某年某月某日，真田平定叛乱，领兵回城。

2\. 

立海城内，天守阁庭院中。

幸村精市正在侍弄花草，他看起来是个温和又淡然的人，面容俊美，气质出尘。

真田进入庭院，看到鸢尾花前的贵公子，宁静闲适，似神之领域，自有天地与尘世隔开。 

真田内心有种说不出的烦躁，他迫切地想触碰，想让自己融入幸村的世界，却又担心破坏了眼前美景，惹得幸村不快，不由得踌躇起来。 

真田轻轻走了两步，便立在了原地，默默的看着幸村，眼神炙热。 

幸村感知到了炙热的视线，并不着急，仍然侍弄着花花草草。

过了一小会儿，幸村回头，淡笑说道：“你回来了。”

真田道：“嗯。”

————

“叛军党羽已降，大势已定，不必担心。”俗套礼节之后真田发话，直切正题。

幸村没有说话，转过身，淡笑着，耐心的看着真田。

真田心里一紧，有些口干舌燥，继续说道，“我在他眼前，刀刺中了他的肩膀，他负伤而逃。”

幸村点头：“他没有死。”

“是，遵照主上旨意，不能要他的性命。”真田坚定的说道。 

“真田，你我二人不必多礼。” 幸村轻轻摇头，继续说道：“他党羽已灭，自身又负伤，如今只能自求多福，好好活着吧。”

“是。”沉吟片刻之后真田欠身：“主上，要不要我继续追捕，将其捉拿回城？”

幸村摇摇头，向前走了几步，身子微微前倾，一双美丽又明亮的眼睛看向真田道：“你莫忘了，我曾在前任大名临死前立下誓言，要留他性命。”

真田似乎嗅到了一丝花草香味，猛然抬头，见幸村距离自己越来越近，两手背后，身体正倾向自己，不由得偏过头去，大声说道：“遵命！”

嗓音有一丝自己都觉察不到的慌乱。 

“就这样吧。”幸村笑了笑，将掌一抚：“不必在意他了，便是没有那誓言，我也不打算要他的命，本就成不了大气候。至于那些已降的党羽，若有才干者，给他们些施展拳脚的机会，如今天下初定，正是我们用人之时。”

说罢，幸村转身，向天守阁内走去。

真田不由得松了一口气，听到幸村说“跟我来”后，忙抬脚快步走上前去，在幸村身后三尺距离，稳稳地跟着。

3\. 

幸村走的很慢，真田也放慢脚步，两人没有说话。一步一步，一层一层，两人从庭院一直走到了瞭望台。 

似乎要下雨了。

幸村似乎很享受这样的氛围，微微笑着，站在瞭望台，看向远方。 

真田随着幸村的视线，望着远处熙熙攘攘的人群，不知风的缘故，还是云的缘故，还是其他缘故，他只觉得很躁。 

焦躁，焦急，燥热，全身无法平静。 

但真田不敢有任何松懈，他始终严阵以待的姿态，肃穆的表情，他是时刻准备拔刀的武士，等待幸村的命令。 

幸村站了一会儿，手指轻叩围栏，转头看向真田，突然冷声说道：“那些归降的人，都砍了吧。”

——

真田一惊，不解的看着幸村那美丽的眼睛：“幸……幸村……” 

幸村凝目，盯着真田的眼睛，突然噗嗤一笑，道：“当然是骗你的了！” 

真田看着幸村，移不开眼。 

他们两人从小就认识了，一起学习，一起征战，真田曾以自己最了解幸村为傲，但现在越来越觉得，自己无法触碰到他。

在真田看来，幸村总是忽远忽近，像风一样无法捕捉，像云一样无法预测。 

幸村看着发愣的真田，摇摇头，笑着说道：“你今天的情绪有点奇怪呀，不像平常的你了。你的不动如山就这种程度么？开个玩笑刺激一下，有没有好点？”

真田有些无奈，低声说道：“别拿大事开玩笑。”

4\. 

下雨了。 

外边开始下雨，淅淅沥沥，种满鸢尾花的庭院，冷的有些肃杀。

幸村带着真田从瞭望台进了殿内。 

幸村拿出琵琶，递给真田道：“给我弹一首曲子吧。”

真田黑了黑脸：“你知道的，我不擅长这个。”

“咱们一起学的，你虽不擅长，还是会弹的，我想听，你弹我们一起演奏过的那曲好了。我知道你为了与我合奏苦练过的。”幸村挑挑眉说道。 

真田无奈，接过琵琶。 

那还是很久之前，他俩曾经合奏过的一曲。是在春天的樱花树下，同一首曲子，幸村弹得肆意又魅惑，真田却弹得正经又隐忍。 

幸村在榻榻米上坐着，手托下颚，看真田认真地样子，想起了从前有点想笑。

那时候的我们，和现在的我们，有什么不同吗？ 

其实没有，幸村觉得。 一直以来，他俩都没有什么不同。 

一直以来，他们都在一起，一起学习，一起习武，一起演奏，一起征战，到现在一起共天下。 

真田继续奏曲，风吹进殿内，带着雨意和凉气，两人的发丝随风微微荡漾。 

一曲终了。

真田抬头，这才发觉幸村好像睡着了，披风松散从肩头滑落下来。

于是他起身，悄声上前，替幸村盖好披风。

幸村似乎没有察觉，睡得很安宁。真田低头，看到了他那微卷的头发，长长的睫毛，还有那衣服下微露的锁骨。

真田忽然明白了为什么这么烦躁。 

真田额角一滴汗坠了下来，啪嗒一声落进幸村的锁骨，往里滑去。他深深地呼了一口气，只觉自己的心也滑了下去。

脑中的声音告诉自己，赶快退下，不得对主上无理！ 

可身体却不听使唤。 

终于，真田俯下身，炙热的唇落在了幸村完美的项上。 

幸村没有睁开眼睛。

真田没有看到，此时的幸村那轻轻的笑容。 

FIN


End file.
